


You're Everything I've Always Wanted

by angelsfalling16



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [13]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, POV Third Person, deNiall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27045340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsfalling16/pseuds/angelsfalling16
Summary: Prompt: “Forgive me please I don’t know if I can handle you being upset with me.”
Relationships: Dev/Niall (Simon Snow)
Series: Tumblr Ficlets [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868155
Kudos: 29





	You're Everything I've Always Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> _Originally posted to Tumblr on July 15, 2019 ___

“Forgive me please. I don’t know if I can handle you being upset with me.”

“I-I don’t know if I can.”

“Niall, please.” Dev reaches out for him, but Niall takes a step back, shaking his head.

“What you said back there—. What you let _them_ say… How can you expect me to be okay with that?”

Dev drops his hand. Niall is right. How could he let his family and friends talk about Niall like that? They were just joking and teasing, but he should have seen how much it was hurting Niall. He definitely shouldn’t have let it go that far.

He’s a terrible friend. How could Niall ever even consider forgiving him like that?

“I’m not asking you to be okay with what I did. I’m asking you to see that I realize that what I did was wrong and try to forgive me. You’re my best friend, and I didn’t want to lose you.”

“Is that all I am? A friend?” He sounds hurt.

Dev freezes at those words. Could Niall be asking what he thinks he is? He’s always wanted more with him, but he was never sure whether Niall felt the same way.

“No,” Dev says, shaking his head. Taking a deep breath, he decides to take a chance. He hopes Niall is thinking the same thing as him. “You’re so much more than that. You’re everything that I’ve always wanted in a partner. You’re kind and funny and smart. You keep me on my toes, and you also keep me on the right path. I love spending time with you, and I–mmf.” He’s cut off when Niall grabs his face and kisses him, hard.

Dev sighs against his lips and leans into the kiss, returning it eagerly.

It isn’t long before Niall is pulling away to apologize. “Sorry. I’m not sure if that’s what you meant or—.”

It’s Dev’s turn to interrupt Niall with a kiss, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him close. When he finally pulls away again, he’s wearing a wide smile. “That’s exactly what I meant.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! <3


End file.
